The invention relates to a fluid pump comprising an electric drive motor having an impeller of a pump section mounted on its shaft, and comprising a housing.
The invention specifically relates to powerful pumps having an electrical power requirement in the range of 10 kW and more. So far, such pumps were usually installed with considerable expenditure in piping systems, with the expenditure being caused primarily by the fact that the drive of the pump unit proper was effected via a motor flange-mounted to the outside of the pump housing.
Such pump aggregates, with a power of 10 kW and more, are heavy and bulky and require specific support on a fixed foundation and thus cannot be integrated directly in the given piping path.
There are specific legal regulations concerning the design of pumps, in particular pumps used for pumping environmentally hazardous fluids. It must be ensured with certainty that leakage of environmentally hazardous pumping material is prevented. This leads to specific problems with respect to the sealing of the shaft passage. In the pumps used so far, the rotary shaft left the housing at at least one location of the pump housing. This is where special sealing measures must be taken.